<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NOT ALPHA by Oricon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875455">NOT ALPHA</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricon/pseuds/Oricon'>Oricon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Omega Verse, Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricon/pseuds/Oricon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Son Dongpyo lahir sebagai Omega laki-laki pertama di keluarganya,  hal ini membuatnya dikucilkan oleh seluruh keluarga besarnya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Son Dongpyo, Seungwoo dongpyo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NOT ALPHA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mohon beri komentar dan sukai karya ini jika kalian menyukainha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Son Dongpyo lahir sebagai Omega laki-laki pertama di keluarganya,  hal ini membuatnya dikucilkan oleh seluruh keluarga besarnya. Sejak kecil ia sudah dilatih dan dibesarkan sebagai alpha, untuk menutupi identitas omeganya Dongpyo harus rutin meminum obat dari dokter keluarganya. Namun,  memasuki masa perkuliahan yang mana dia harus tinggal di asrama membuat dongpyo kesulitan terutama saat masa heatnya datang.  </p><p>Han seungwoo adalah seniornya sekaligus orang pertama yang mengetahui status omega Dongpyo. Meskipun Dongpyo sering mengelak dan menghindar pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa melewati takdir yang sudah di garia untuknya .</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sejujurnya ini adalah kali pertama aku menulis cerita tentang Alpha Beta dan Omega.  Mohon koreksi jika ada kesalahan,  dan tolong tetap beri komentar.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>